After Zombie Island
by draco122
Summary: We all know how Zombie Island ended. What if it was different? What if the gang spent longer on the island? First ever Shaggy/Lina paring.


Ok this story has been on my mind for a while. It takes place after Zombie Island expect this time Lena lives also the gang was on the island for seven days before they were almost drained of their life forces instead of the one it was in the movie. Pairing the first ever Shaggy/ Lena at least I think so. Upon reading this you may think I am adding Daphne. I have no plans to do that in this story. I own nothing at all

I know many are waiting for my other tales. I am not giving them up. This ideal would not leave me. I warn you the updates will be random.

Lena felt her life force leaving her. She saw the zombies, the victims of her crimes turning to dust. She saw that her master was dead and that made her happy. She knew her master was going to go to Hell. Lena also knew she was going to go there as well. However, she was not scared, nor was she upset. She felt at peace for the first time in over 300 years.

She looked up and saw the eyes of the man she had fallen in love with the last couple of days. She smiled as he took her into his arms.

"Shaggy please promise me that you will find her and take care of her." Lena said.

"I promise Lena." Shaggy said with tears in his eyes. Lena smiled and closed her eyes. Shaggy too heartbroken to notice or care did not notice nor cared that she did not fall apart. His friends sat there stunned by his actions. However, nothing could have prepared them for what happened next.

Shaggy reached down and kissed Lena. It was not a simple kiss no it was a kiss full of passion and love that much all could see. Daphne walked over and put her hand on his shoulder. She was sad and jealous but she buried that for now. Her friend needed comfort and that was all that matter to her. She knew what was going on or least what had happened it was not that hard to figure out.

Scooby did not know what was going on but his master and friend needed him so he walked over and sat next to Shaggy as he said his goodbyes to the woman that tired to kill them yet Shaggy loved for some reason. Scooby would not pretend to understand since he did not understand all he knew was that Shaggy had fallen in love with this woman. He knew things would be explained soon.

Velma was jealously and she knew it. She thought how dare those bitches do that and she meant Lena and Daphne. The others were too stunned to say anything. Bo was happy it was over he did not care either way. Once this was done he was going to wash his hands of this mess. No one would believe him anyway. Fred was too clueless to understand what was going on.

Now the kiss surprised but what happened next threw all of them for a loop. The idol of the Cat God started to glow and the idol started to move. It moved to Lena and Shaggy. Shaggy took Lena's body in his arms protecting her. The idol smiled or at least tried to. It then spoke.

"Despite all the evil she has done. Her heart has remained good. She has killed yes but she never let her victims suffer. She ended them quickly and painlessly." The idol said.

"She has served me well and the love she has for you and her daughter and the love you have for her and her daughter is strong." The idol said. The idol placed a hand on Lena and poured some energy into her.

"I grant her life once more. Like you she will be able to change at will." The idol said addressing Shaggy.

"Live a good life she can atone for her crimes and not go to Hell." The idol said it then went back to its post and froze once more. Lena then opened her eyes confused as to what happened. Shaggy once more kissed her and she kissed him back.

"So it was not a dream?" She asked Shaggy

"No it was not." Shaggy said with tears in his eyes. Lena reached up and kissed him softly. Daphne and Velma both felt the jealously but only Velma showed it. Daphne smiled happy.

"I am glad you are ok Lena but I wish to know how this happened?" Daphne asked.

"You are not worried that Shaggy is in love with a woman that tired to kill you and that I am alive once more." Lena asked surprised by the red head.

"No Shaggy saw something in you and your heart so I trust him. He is one of the few I trust the most." Daphne said.

"I will tell you on the way back to the main land. I need to rest for now." Lena said. She closed her eyes but was not dead. Shaggy pulled her close to him. His friends wanted an explanation and they made it clear.

"As she said we will tell you on the trip tomorrow. Until then I am going to go to bed. It has been a long night." Shaggy said. He stood up and walked with Lena in his arms back to the room. Daphne walked with them to make sure they were able to get to the room. She was acting as a guardian and so was Scooby. Once they made it to the room Daphne and Scooby walked back to a room.

"You are jealously. Are you not?" Scooby said and he saw that Daphne was about to deny it.

"Please do not lie Daphne. Shaggy is showing is true colors so I will as well. Please tell me the truth. Let us stop pretending." Scooby said. Daphne sighed.

"Fine you are wrong however I am not just jealously I am super jealously but I have only myself to blame. Please do not ask me once more. I knew this day would come I just did not think it would come this soon or that it would hurt this much." Daphne said.

I had hoped it would never come and I could get back what I lost but it is not to be. I am going to have to be like Sugi now." Daphne said.  
"Ok but I need to watch out for Velma she will try and hurt Lena. If she asks you or mentions something I beg you to tell me you need not do anything else." Scooby said. Daphne nodded her head.

"If he is happy then I will get over this pain someday." Daphne said. Meanwhile back in the room Lena was asleep. Shaggy too tired to change climbed into bed and pulled her close to him. She cuddled up right into his chest.

End of chapter.

This story is odd but I think it can work. It will not be a long story either at least I think not.


End file.
